Akame Ga kill: Rewriting the Past
by Mihawk2002
Summary: What if the rebellion failed and the Empire took over. Everyone would be miserable and wars would keep breaking out. Fynn wants to find a way out of this hellhole, and he does. Fynn goes back in time to prevent the rebellion from failing and to stop the Empire from wining. ALSO I DON"T OWN AKAME GA KILL!
1. Chapter 1

Akame Ga Kill: Rewriting the Past

 _ **Helloooo and welcome to my new story. Just a heads up This story is based on Akame ga Kill and is very similar. But I have made changes to the story.**_

 _ **My goal for this story is give everyone in Night Raid an good ending where they don't die… kind of lame I know but it's something I came up with a while ago.**_

 **Prologue 15 Years into the Future**

 _Underground Lab_

"Professor we're running out of time, the enemy is closing in," Fynn shouted grabbing his sword which is concealed in its scabbard and two other swords strapping them to his back.

"I know Fynn, the Time Machine is almost done, I just need a couple more seconds," replied an old man in a white lab coat punching numbers in a machine.

The Time Machine itself looked like a ring, blue and black and it looks unstable. Not ready to use.

"We don't have a couple seconds, we're about to be swarmed by the Empire's Ice Queen," Fynn said running up to the old man. The large metal doors shuddered then ice started forming on it. The old man cursed and hit a random button on his panel and the ring started forming a light blue portal.

"It's not ready but it's ready enough, I'm not sure where you'll land on the time stream, but it'll before anyone dies that is for certain," the old man started explaining grabbing a shotgun from the wall behind him.

"Thanks, old man, I promise I'll change everything, this world should not exist, and I'll save everyone," Fynn said smiling and shacking the old man's hand. Before the old man could respond the metal, doors blew open and a woman with blue hair and a rapier walks in and throws two bodies. One body has both gray hair and a mechanical arm, it's also a girl. The other body is also a girl, but she has black hair and she's holding a katana.

"You bitch," Fynn growls unsheathing his sword and pointing it up. But the old man pushes Fynn out of the way and takes a shot at the woman.

"Now Fynn is that anyway to talk to your mother," the woman asks very sarcastically putting up and wall made of ice to block the bullets.

"It'd be a cold day before I'd admit that you're my mother," Fynn said charging the woman again.

"We don't have time for this Fynn, get to the portal I'll hold her off," the old man says grabbing Fynn's arm again pulling him back.

"Old man don't fight her, you'll die," Fynn says shrugging off the old man's hand.

"We don't have a choice Fynn, now GO!" he shouts pushing Fynn towards the portal. The woman from before leans out from her ice wall and the old man takes another shot. Fynn resists the old man telling him that they can fight together.

The old man grabs Fynn's arm and throws him in the portal, before everything went black Fynn saw the old man fire a shot then get turned into an ice sculpture. The last image Fynn saw was the woman's cruel smile. The portal seemed to shut down before she could go through and give chase.

In the void of darkness Fynn saw many things, he saw a giant blasting red beams from its mouth and several people fighting it, he saw a pink haired girl kiss a brown-haired boy, and finally he saw that same boy summoning demon armor. The next vision he sees a purple haired woman getting torn apart by a monster dog. Then everything went blank.

When Fynn came to he was in the middle of what seems like a park, he thought he went too far forward until he heard the footsteps of someone running then several gun shots and a scream. Fynn's eyes go wide and starts running towards the sounds of guns and combat pulling out his sword and pointing it up.


	2. Chapter 2

Akame Ga Kill: Rewriting the Past

 **Chapter 1: The Journey**

 _The Woods outside of the Capital_

Walking alongside the road we find a boy with brown hair, bright green eyes, wearing a white jacket with a light brown shirt and blue jeans. He looks around the age of 15 at most carrying a large bag and a sword at his waist. Up ahead he notices a wagon being attacked by what seems like a giant centipede it's body large enough to smash a village. The boy starts sprinting and drawing his sword, the ones driving the cart started running, before they could to far the monster turned its attention towards them then lunged at them.

"Get down guys," the boy shouts, following his orders the two ducks while the boy descends on the insect monster slicing on of its pincers near its mouth, blood erupted from the wound and the monster roared.

"A level one Danger Beast, Skyscraper Centipede, this ought to be fun," the boy says brandishing his sword. The Skyscraper Centipede charges the boy, but the boy parries the attack and stabs it in the head right through the skull.

The boy sheaths his sword and runs over to the two cart men and pulls them up.

"Wow kid that was impressive, taking down that big monster like it was nothing," The one on the left said getting up and dusting himself off and helping his friend up.

"That Danger Beast was a level 1, and it was extremely big too, yet you killed it all by yourself," the one on the right says, the boy turns around and smiles.

"Aw it was nothing, it was like taking candy from a baby," the boy brags grinning from ear to ear.

"Uhhhhh," both men say realizing who saved them.

"The name's Tatsumi, and soon the whole Capital will know my name, so you best remember it," Tatsumi exclaims, both men turn serious and the one on the right starts talking.

"So, you're going to the Imperial Capital to seek fame and fortune, right?"

"That's right, from where I come from everybody dreams of making it big in the city," Tatsumi says while he grins and crosses his arms.

"Look kid the Imperial Capital isn't some perfect dream world your thinking it is, it has monsters worse than the one you just fought," The man on the right explains.

"How can a city be overrun with Danger Beasts," Tatsumi asks.

"These monsters aren't Danger Beasts, they're humans of the worst kind," the man continues to explain.

"Thanks for the waring guys, but I can't turn around now, you see my friends and I, we have a mission to complete in the Capital, to save our village," Tatsumi responds fixing his bag on his back and walking away from the two guys.

"That kid's about to learn the hard way why people try and avoid the Capital, anyway we better get these supplies down to Night Raid," The one on the left says while walking back to their wagon.

"Pretty amazing how the wagon is untouched, and the horse is still here," the one the right says following his friend.

 _After Several Miles of Walking_

Tatsumi reaches the Capital and is standing at a market place, amazed at the activity going on.

"Wow the Capital is even bigger than I thought, if I get enough money here I could just buy my village," Tatsumi exclaimed walking around amazed. He sees people walking around with weapons, food, he even found a café with some good tea and hot chocolate. After several minutes of walking Tatsumi finds the recruitment station and walked in with the utmost confidence.

After waiting in line for a couple of minutes he reaches the main desk and the guy behind the desk looks like a middle-aged man and bored out of his mind.

"When you fill these papers out, come back and we'll talk," the old man says as he yawns.

"Wait… this says I'll be starting out as a private that can't be right," Tatsumi says.

"That's just the way it is kid, got a problem with that," the old man asks, Tatsumi pulls out his sword in front of the old man and says.

"That won't do, I'm to good to start out as a private, I'm thinking of something more along the lines of, say, Captain."

A few minutes later, Tatsumi gets kicked out of the of the recruitment center onto the street, lots of people were staring at Tatsumi and snickering. Tatsumi was about to retort but he grabs his head as a major headache starts out of nowhere.

"Good luck next time kid, but there's a desperation going on and I don't have the time or place to deal with kids like you!" the man yells while slamming the door.

With the headache Tatsumi couldn't respond before the man could close the door, and just like that the headache went away as fast as it came. Just as Tatsumi was getting up someone walked behind him.

"Hello~o~o, why the long face, buddy, don't worry buddy just le your big sis take care of things from here," said a blonde haired woman behind him, she has golden eyes, and she wears a revealing outfit with a black tube top, detachable sleeves, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck.

"Let me guess you came from the country side seeking fame and fortunate, right?" the blonde woman asks while giving a smile.

"How'd you know that!" Tatsumi shouts.

"Well I've lived here a long time, so I can tell when someone's from the country side," the woman explains, Tatsumi looks at the woman with curiosity.

"And you probably want to join the army too, right?" she asks.

'She's like a mind reader,' Tatsumi thinks rubbing his chin.

"And one last thing, you want to be a high-ranking officer too don't you," the women adds with a wink.

Tatsumi nods like a manic, and the woman holds out her hand to shake.

"My name is Leone, what's your name," the girl now known as Leone says. Tatsumi eagerly shakes her hand and starts following her.

"I can tell you how to get to the top spot in the military, but first you need to treat me to lunch," Leone says walking towards the nearest place to eat.

After several minutes of eating and talking, giving Leone a pouch of gold with a promise to come back. But Leone never came back, Tatsumi waited several hours but Leone never showed back up.

"Hey kid I'm closing shop, hurry up and pay then leave," the worker of the restaurant.

"Sorry but I'm waiting for a friend," Tatsumi says waving the worker away but he wasn't leaving.

"Yeah, I know, but you've been played kid, that blonde chick isn't coming back," the worker points out cleaning a table.

Tatsumi looks dumbfounded then angry, he pays the worker and stomps out the restaurant. Tatsumi looks around to see the sky dark and the street lights on, he must have been in there for a long time! Tatsumi jingles his empty wallet, he was forced to spend the rest of his coin on the drinks and food.

Tatsumi sighs and props himself up against a wall and pulls out a fur coat and puts it on.

"Well looks like I'm sleeping out here tonight, might as well get comfy out here," Tatsumi says to no one in particular. Before he could fall asleep that headache from before came, but with more force, causing Tatsumi to clutch his head and roll over to his side. And just like before it vanished just as fast as it came.

"Stop right here," came a voice from a wagon that was passing by, the wagon stopped and both drivers sighed. A blonde haired petite girl walked out of the wagon and started to walk towards Tatsumi.

"Are we really doing this again my lady," asks one of the drivers clearly irritated with stopping.

"You know I can't help it, it's just my nature," replied the blonde-haired girl. She approached Tatsumi and leaned over him and asked.

"Do you need a place to sleep tonight, some food to eat, if so you can come over to my house."

Tatsumi looked at the blonde haired, clearly skeptical about people in this city.

"Uhhh, I'm broke," Tatsumi replies, the girl giggles and responds with "Of course you are, otherwise you wouldn't be sleeping out here."

Both the drivers come over, one is wearing a mask and the other one isn't, the one without the mask says, "Lady Aria can't resist helping on the streets, you might as well accept her offer to come to her house."

"Pretty please," Aria asks with a smile, Tatsumi gives in to the smile accepts the offer to stay at her house. Tatsumi climbs in the red wagon then Aria followed him, and they were off to Aria's mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

Akame Ga Kill: Rewriting the Past

 **Chapter 2: The Horror Mansion**

 _At Aria's Mansion_

"Looks like Aria brought home another guest," Says Aria's Father owner of the mansion.

"Oh my, so it would seem, how many does that make it this week," exclaims Aria's mother.

"Mother!" Aria shouts looking flustered.

"Um… thank you for having me in your home," Tatsumi says while bowing in respect.

'Those guards look tough, no wonder they can let strangers like me in their house, these people seem really nice at least compared to Leone from earlier,' Tatsumi thinks.

They drink tea and have some small talk, talking about Tatsumi's goal to join the military and seeking fame and fortunate here in the capital. After an hour of talking everyone heads to bed, one of the guards show Tatsumi to the room he'll be staying for the night.

The next day Tatsumi is forced to go shopping with Aria and her guards, Tatsumi points at some posters and asks who they are.

"Those people are known as Night Raid, a group of assassins who're targeting nobles in the capital," one of the guards explains while carrying some cloths.

 _Later that Night_

Tatsumi has a dream, it's strange and doesn't make much sense some guy with light brown hair and dark blue eyes wielding a sword with a golden hilt and measuring in the short sword class, and on his waist is two swords that look the same in length, but one has a purple hilt and a blue hilt. The boy himself looked around the same age as Tatsumi. Before the dream could progress Tatsumi woke up in a cold sweat smelling blood.

 _Somewhere in the Mansion_

Aria's mom is walking down the hallway looking at what seems to be a journal.

"Ah another entry for my diary, what a hobby this is," She says to herself. For a spilt second Aria's mom is one, the next she's cut in half by a purple haired woman.

"I'm sorry for what I have done," She says to the dead mom while bowing.

 _With Tatsumi_

"This can't be good, there's something going," Tatsumi says as he rises out of bed and throws on a shirt and grabs his sword and bolts out the door. Tatsumi runs down the hall and passes a window, and out that window is 5 figures. All of them seem to be floating in the air or they're standing on something super thin but strong. One is wearing armor, one has black hair and red eyes, one has pink hair with pink eyes, another one has green hair with green eyes, and the last one has blonde hair with yellow eyes, she looks like Leone, but Leone doesn't have animal features.

"It's them, it's Night Raid," Tatsumi whispers as he takes off down the hall.

"What do they want, why are they here," Tatsumi asks himself as he continues to run down the hall. Tatsumi looks out the window to see several guards going outside to meet Night Raid in combat.

"Do I help them or protect the family," Tatsumi asks himself again. As he continues running down the long hallway.

 _With Night Raid_

"Hey Akame, there's some soldiers coming out," said the one with green hair.

"I'll take care of them Lubbock," Akame said as she falls, landing on her feet. Behind her the one in armor follows her down landing with a crash. Akame unsheathes her sword, and the one in armor pulls out his spear with a red tip.

"Don't let that sword cut you, you'll die instantly," one soldier said readying his sword, the others got their weapons ready. "Let's go!"

One soldier charged but he was to slow as Akame cut him in the throat, Akame's sword has a bright red hilt, some words on it and finally it's a single edged sword. The one in armor threw his large spear at another soldier piercing him through the chest.

"I knew of the curse and yet… I couldn't escape it," says the soldier Akame cut as he falls with strange symbols covering his body from head to toe.

"W-who are these monsters," one soldier yelled trying to make a run for it but gets shot in the head by the pink haired girl.

"Not much of a body guard if he's just going to run away," she says looking down at the dead body.

"Yeaahhh, I think anyone would run from that," Lubbock says looking at the same dead body.

 _With Tatsumi_

Tatsumi continues to look out the window only to see the soldiers all dead on the ground. Tatsumi runs to try and find Aria and her family to protect them.

 _With Aria's Father_

"P-please spar me and my family," he begs as he's being held by the throat by the blonde haired one.

"Don't worry they'll be joining you soon," she responds increasing her paws around his throat.

"No please don't kill them, have mercy on us," the man pleads.

"Mercy? I'm not sure I'm fresh out of that," she replies snapping his neck.

 _Back with Tatsumi_

"There you are Aria," Tatsumi shouts running towards Aria and her guard.

"Tatsumi!" Aria says with a smile.

"Okay great, I'll hide the young lady and wait for the guards, see what you can do about Night Raid, got it," the guard orders pulling Aria towards a large red shed.

"Wait what! What do you expect me to do against Night Raid!?" Tatsumi shouts/asks throwing his hands up in the air. As he says that Akame lands behind him. Tatsumi yelps and turns around to face her and unsheathes his sword.

"Well no turning back now," Tatsumi mutters as Akame charges him swiping her sword to the left.

"You're not my target, get out of my way," Akame says surprising Tatsumi, she jumps off his head and charges Aria and her guard. The guard opens fire trying to hit Akame but the bullets missed her.

"But you are," Akame says in a cold emotionless voice closing in on the guard and cutting his head off. Akame approaches Aria who's backing up, then falls on her butt. Akame looms over Aria ready to cut her.

"You deserve this," Akame says swinging her sword, but before the blade could make contact, Tatsumi blocked the attacked with the blunt of his sword. Akame jumped away and Tatsumi helped Aria up.

"As I've said before you're not a target, so get out of my way unless you want to die," Akame said raising her sword once more.

"Yeah well, I can't let you kill an innocent girl," Tatsumi says raising his sword, but Akame just stared at him like he's an idiot.

"So, you won't step aside," Akame says in a cold tone.

"That's right, I'm not going to back down now," Tatsumi says not backing down the fight.

"Then you've made your choice," Akame says as she charges Tatsumi.

"Aw man that was an easy job, wonder if Akame is done yet," the yellow haired girl said to herself walking towards the shed, only to fight Akame locking swords with Tatsumi.

"Oh no, what has this kid gotten himself into," she mutters rubbing her temples. The blonde-haired girl starts running towards Tatsumi, and Akame.

'She's clearly better than me, that much is for certain, I don't stand a chance,' Tatsumi thinks pushing Akame away and getting into a defensive stance.

'But, if I can't even save one girl, then how can I hope to save my village,' Tatsumi thinks as he readies himself against an opponent that he knows he can't beat. They both charge locking swords, Tatsumi pushes against Akame, Akame uses that momentum to side step and trip Tatsumi.

"Game over," Akame says as Tatsumi gets up and stabs Tatsumi in the heart. Tatsumi lets out one breath and falls over. Aria screams and calls Tatsumi's name begging him to get up.

Tasumi smiles and gets back up. He pulls out a small statue with a large cut in the center.

"Looks like the gods of my village are looking after me in this fight," Tatsumi says while smiling.

"So that's what I hit, I thought you were wearing armor," Akame says raising her sword up.

'This kid is something else, he's survived longer in the fight against Akame, and looks like he some luck on his side as well,' the blonde-haired girl thinks off to the side while watching the fight.

"She must die, get out of the way," Akame says pointing her blade towards Aria, who's hiding behind Tatsumi.

"Wait hold on one sec, I thought you said you wanted this girls' money, there's no reason to kill innocents this isn't a war," Tatsumi asks while backing up a step. Akame charges faster than normal and swipes her sword to the right, aiming for Tasumi's head.

Before Akame's sword connected with Tatsumi's head, Akame was pulled back by the blonde girl from the side.

"Woah there Akame," she said holding Akame's collar.

"What are you doing Leone," Akame asked clearly annoyed.

"We got some time left, plus I owe this guy for the drinks he bought me, and I'm pretty sure he'd like to cash it in now," Leone replied while winking at Tasumi. Everything stopped for a second, then two.

"Wait a second, you're the one who toke off with my money earlier today!" Tatsumi shouted while pointing at Leone.

"Yup that's me, but can you listen for a second, earlier you said you were concerned with us killing innocents, right?" Leone asked Tatsumi with a serious look. Aria's face changed to that of horror.

"Yeah, why are you asking," Tatsumi asks back looking Leone as she walks towards the shed.

"Well, if that's the case, you should check INSIDE!" Leone shouts as she kicks the large metal doors. Tatsumi eyes went wide with horror, inside the shed was several rows of bodies being hung from their arms. All the bodies looked though as if they've been tortured to death.

"You wanted to come to the Capital, well welcome to the Capital then kid, we found out this family liked picking up new comers from out of town and putting them through hell, for GAMES!" Leone shouts with anger. Tatsumi looks up at the body of a girl with black hair and his eyes couldn't have looked more scared.

"S-sayo, what did they do to you," Tatsumi asks himself to look at Sayo's dead body. Aria tries to walk away but Leone grabs her by the head and pulls her back.

"Ops did you think we forgot about you," Leone asks in a tone that made Aria not respond.

"These people really did this," Tatsumi asks, to both Leone and Akame.

"Yes, they did, and their guards are just a guilty, for keeping quiet," Leone responds.

"They're lying Tatsumi, I had no idea anything like that was going on! Who would you believe, me who gave you a place to sleep, or the murders" Aria shouts towards Tatsumi.

"T-tatsumi… is that you," a voice asks to the left of Tatsumi, Tatsumi looks right to see a boy with black hair reaching towards him from bars.

"Ieyasu… is that really you," Tatsumi asks looking at his best friend.

"It really is you *cough* that woman invited us to stay at her house, they were nice enough until they drugged us *cough*, we woke up here, and then that girl she... SHE KILLED SAYO," Ieyasu shouts out falling to the ground.

"FINE, I did it alright, I killed the girl. BESIDES THESE, TRASH ARE NOTHING BUT FLITH, THEY CAN BE PLAYED WITH HOWEVER I SEE FIT! AND THAT GIRL, I GAVE HER SPECIAL TREATMENT BECAUSE THAT TRASH DOESN'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO HAVE SUCH BEAUTIFUL HAIR, MINE IS ALWAYS GIVING ME TROUBLE," Aria shouts gaining the look of a murderer, taking deep breathes.

"Sorry honey, I hate to interrupt your little tantrum, but your kind of disturbing," Leone says, Akame readies her sword to cut down Aria.

"Wait," Tatsumi asks Leone and Akame.

"You're still going to defend her," Leone asks clearly annoyed.

"No, I'LL DO IT," Tatsumi shoutes while grabbing his sword and cutting Aria across the throat killing her instantly. Leone looked shocked as well as Akame.

'That was certainty quick, killed her instantly,' Leone thinks watching the blood drip down Tatsumi's sword.

"T-thank you T-tatsumi, I needed to see that *cough*," Ieyasu says, before he could say anything else he throws up blood in his cell, Tatsumi runs over to Ieyasu, slashes the lock to his cell and drags him out.

"He's been poisoned, most likely the mother's doing since she enjoyed testing out poisons on different people, it's too late to save him," Akame says from the door. Tatsumi looks at Akame then back at Ieyasu.

"Tatsumi, you should know that Sayo never broke for that witch over there, she stayed strong until the very end," Ieyasu explains looking at Tatsumi then the ceiling. Before he could say anything else the life left his eyes, and his pulsed stopped.

"His strong will was the only thing that kept him from dying sooner," Akame says as she starts walking away. Leone grabs her shoulder and faces Akame.

"Akame we should bring him along with us, we need the extra pair of hands," Leone suggests grabbing Tatsumi's collar with her yellow fur hand. Tatsumi struggled and was about to say something but that headache from earlier kicked back in, only it was strong enough to give Tatsumi a nose bleed and for him to barely be awake. He couldn't make out what the others were saying, only he felt himself being lifted but by a suit of armor. Then his mind couldn't take it anymore and he passed out cold.


End file.
